


Rose Bride

by BabyMilk



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Marriage, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, bride!Anthy, lesbians!!!!!!!!, making love in a rose garden~, no thorns tho, ouchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthy and Utena are finally together <br/>they enjoy every moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Bride

**Author's Note:**

> I love Revolutionary Girl Utena   
> comments are love~  
> enjoy!

Utena couldn't stop kissing her, every meeting of lips felt like an eternity. Her chest ached.   
They laid together, Anthy had her hair unraveled, long waves covering bright red roses.   
Anthy smiled like the sun, the apples of her Brown cheeks dusted with blush, squirming under the gaze of her Prince.  
"I love you." Utena whispered, steaming Anthys glasses with her heated breath. Anthy hooked her bare ankles over Utenas hips, pulling their hips close.   
They kissed again, Anthys hand slithered to Utenas clothed breast, slender fingers taking shape to the soft mound. Utena held her hand, intertwining their fingers.   
"your heart is racing." Anthy whispered into her ear, Utena giggled "you're just so beautiful." she said, unbuttoning the blouse of Anthys dress.   
Her breasts were exposed, soft and warm under Utenas fingers. She admired their contrast in skin colour, playfully pushing Anthys breasts together and smiling. "don't be a child!" Anthy laughed, fondling Utenas chest as well.  
Utena chuckled, sitting up for a moment to remove her own shirt. The coldness of Anthys curious hands made her nipples tight, moaning when they were pinched.   
Wetness stained her thighs, Anthy spreading her own to expose her dark, flushed lips.   
Utena slid her finger tips along the slit of Anthys dripping pussy, playfully spreading her lips to expose her hot flesh to the cold air.   
"ahn. ..." Anthy huffed, pussy tingling "you tease." she smiled affectionately, pressing her mouth against Utenas in a deep kiss.   
Small groans and sighs were exchanged when they tangled their tongues, breasts budding as their nipples created friction together, the hardened flesh sensitive and hot.   
Utena inserted her fingers into Anthys tight heat, her lover arching her back. Scissoring and rotating, Utena fingered Anthys wet enterence, feeling her hot wetness coat her fingers like a waterfall. "oh fuck." Anthy hissed, gripping her own breasts in pleasure, massaging the mounds and rolling her hips as Utenas skilled hand stirred her insides.   
"my lovely bride."Utena coo'ed, pressing sweet kisses to Anthys face and neck, using her free hand to help Anthy carress her chest.  
Anthy began to pant heavily, writhing and twitching as her orgasm fast approached. "Utena! U-Utenaaa!!" she cried, body convulsing when her orgasm hit like an earthquake, cum coating Utenas stabbing fingers.   
Anthy relaxed into the roses, heart racing. She released her grip on her own breasts, gently rubbing circles into her hardened nipples.   
Utena chuckled, pressing another sweet kiss to her brides lips.   
"my turn." Anthy took turns straddling her Prince, spreading Utenas legs.   
"you dirty girl." Utena smiled when Anthy lowered her head, pressing a kiss to Utenas other lips. She sighed, watching Anthys dark head between her spread thighs.  
Anthy licked, teasing Utenas hardened clit against her tongue. Utena moaned in response, bucking towards Anthy.   
Anthy licked broad stripes against Utenas quivering pussy, forcing her tongue into Utenas wet hole. "aaahhhn!" Utena arched her back, moaning into the sky from the slick, wiggling sensation in her steamy pussy.   
She pushed her chest out, tingling nipples hard and budding. the feeling of cold air against her breasts almost felt as amazing as Anthys tongue buried in her vagina.  
Anthy held Utenas shaking legs, eating her lover with enthusiasm, the musky taste bringing wetness to her own engorged core.  
"oh! oh I'm gonna- gonna cum! yes!" Utena gripped the surrounding roses as Pringles shot up her spine like a gun, numbness spreading through her thighs when her cum burst into Anthys waiting mouth.   
Utena sighed with satisfaction, pulling her bride into her arms. "my beautiful rose bride." she whispered, petting Anthys wavy hair as they embraced.  
They kissed, a sweet press of lips. "I love you." Utena said again,to which Anthy replied with putting a blood red rose behind Utenas ear. contrasting with her pink hair.  
"my brave Prince."


End file.
